urbancefandomcom-20200215-history
Urbance
Urbance is a French-Canadian anime project-series created and written by Joel Dos Reis Viegas. On September 22, 2014, the project started off as a Kickstarter campaign targeted to a 16+ audience. On November 6, 2014, the project was successfully funded. Kickstarter—''Urbance'' by Steambot. The first episode premiered in The Pit on the official site on September 24, 2015 and was only available for backers.First "Pilot" release. Urbance on Facebook (September 24, 2015). Retrieved September 25, 2015. It was officially released to the public on March 2, 2016.https://www.facebook.com/urbancetv/posts/961292220574649. Urbance on Facebook (March 2, 2016). Retrieved March 9, 2016. The series follows Kenzell and Lesya, two characters apart of a lost generation of frustrated gangs in a dystopian future. In a community where sex is prohibited because of a deadly genetical virus, the community is split into two opposing sides of women and men. However, Kenzell's and Lesya's relationship spark a revolution, allowing authorities to become involved. Production Development On January 10, 2015 the team traveled to Yapiko-Animation in Tokyo to get started on animating the pilot episode. On February 12, 2015, the team announced their official start on the animation process. On the Facebook page for Urbance, they announced that their animation team was growing on February 26, 2015. Urbance - Timeline Photos. Urbance on Facebook (05-2-2015). Retrieved on 2015-05-02. They released the "Pilot" trailer on their Facebook September 18, 2015. Characters *Kenzell *Wils *Ethan *Lesya *Amy *Sam *Boss *Mediators Allegations of homophobia *''Note: References may contain inappropriate language.'' Urbance was boycotted and targeted, primarily on Tumblr, for being homophobic and somewhat racist. The idea of there being a dystopia where heterosexuality wasn't allowed, meanwhile homosexuality is, bothered the LGBT community. Arguments were that the series would be promoting the wrong message of heterosexuality being crime, whereas in reality; homophobia is existent and "heterophobia" is not, and could give its audience the wrong message. The story line very much parallels with the HIV/AIDS epidemic in the United States. Also, people were worried with the series' concept of segregated genders. Assumptions were that it meant the characters liked other characters of the same genders merely because of the society they lived in, and that it doesn't mean the love the characters share are genuine; portraying same-sex relationships incorrectly. In regards to race, in an interview with Animation Magazine, Denis Friedman admitted to not identifying a character as a certain race, but a mixture of all. Others implied this as the ideology of erasing race and "not seeing race", which many oppose.Tom McLean (10-3-2014). Friedman Talks Up Cartoon Forum Hit ‘Urbance’ Animation Magazine. The Business Technology & Art of Animation and VFX. Retrieved on 02-24-2015. The interview bothered others, worrying how nonblack creators would portray characters of color inspired by hip-hop culture. Supporters of the project spoke out to giving a series, with very little information, a chance before jumping to conclusions. The creators of Urbance quickly sought out fan's advice to get feedback on their opinions of the series. Urbancers! We need your opinion!. Urbance on Facebook (09-24-2014). Retrieved on 02-24-2015. They continue to "evolve" the series by listening to questions and taking them into consideration to make their series comfortable with the public. Reception Urbance generally got mixed reviews and was mainly praised for its art style and animation. The audience had strong criticism on the voice acting of the cast and dialogue. References External links * Official site * Official Facebook page * Kickstarter Category:A to Z Category:Index Category:Real world